


Art for The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski

by skargasm



Series: The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782631
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski

You know how it goes by now - brain gets idea, idea is translated into amateur banners, banners are translated into chapters/stories. This is the main banner for the story.

[ ](https://imgur.com/I3gGSNB)

* * *


	2. The Funeral

Part one - Claudia

[ ](https://imgur.com/zDYZNCJ)

* * *


	3. The Memories

Part Two - Noah

[](https://imgur.com/4tH44eb)


	4. The Sheriff

Part Three - Father/Son

[ ](https://imgur.com/w6rknQG)


	5. The Friend

Part Four - Scott

[](https://imgur.com/rhQ34Wo)

* * *


	6. The Lover

Part Five - Peter

[](https://imgur.com/zQEHGL6)

* * *


	7. The Lover - alternative mini banner

An alternative mini banner for the five plus one - The Lover

[ ](https://imgur.com/PpeooAm)

* * *


	8. The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski - final chapter banner

That's not to say that my brain won't come up with another one, but this is what the muse is telling me to do!

[ ](https://imgur.com/1HP93R6)

* * *


	9. The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski - The Secrets - Part II

This really is the last one, I promise!

[ ](https://imgur.com/OkzpsSO)

* * *


	10. The Sleepless Mind of Stiles Stilinski - final final FINAL banner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember that picture of Tyler Hoechlin and Dylan O Brien where DoB has fallen asleep with his head on TH's shoulder?
> 
> * * *

The Steter version of that photo! I had a lot of fun editing this and am pleased with how it turned out!

[ ](https://imgur.com/vt6eK91)

* * *


End file.
